Automaton
by Izuspp
Summary: AU Apocalíptico En planeta Tierra está en guerra. Las naciones luchan unas contra otras en un desesperado intento por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedan. En medio del caos, Erwin, un científico de la milicia, logra crear un androide que le pondrá fin a aquella terrible situación, así como a la soledad de su corazón.


**AU apocalíptico**

 **Últimamente, por problemas personales no he podido dormir bien. La idea de este fic nació un día en el que regresaba de mi trabajo luego de 30 horas sin dormir. Iba escuchando mi lista de reproducción y me salió la canción "Automaton" de Jamiroquai, entonces leí la letra y prácticamente el fic se escribió en mi cabeza en ese momento. La inspiración a veces llega aun cuando el cerebro está fuera de servicio x'D**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Automaton**

El mundo estaba perdido. Las décadas de guerra, habían devastado lo que alguna vez hubiese sido el próspero planeta Tierra. La mayoría de especies animales y vegetales, habían sido totalmente aniquiladas y la población humana había sido reducida hasta casi su extinción. No quedaba rastro de bosque, selva, prado o ciudad alguna. Únicamente ruinas, campos regados con sangre, restos y podredumbre.

El silencio era el sonido más común en aquel mundo, mismo que muchísimos años atrás estuvo rebosante de vida y alegría. Únicamente el viento, era el que de cuando en cuando, rompía el silencio del desolado páramo de la superficie terrestre.

En los restos de una mugrienta casa, que estaba a punto de caerse; se escondía un hombre maduro, posiblemente en sus cuarentas. En su juventud, su cabeza lucía unos rubios y brillantes cabellos, que ahora estaban sucios y enmarañados. Sus visionarios ojos azules, habían perdido la capacidad de ver casi por completo; totalmente opacos, sin rastro alguno de la vitalidad que en otros tiempos reflejaban. El varonil rostro, que alguna vez fue la envidia de unos y el deseo de otros, estaba lleno de arrugas; algunas debido a su edad, pero la mayoría causadas por los años de angustia y sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar.

—Levi ¿eres tú? — pronunció el hombre al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia su lecho. Su pobre visión y la oscuridad de la noche que ya caía, no le dejaban ver muy bien. Pero podía reconocer el ritmo de aquellos pasos.

— Te traje algo de comer Erwin. Sé que han pasado varios días, pero al fin logré dar con un poco de comida. — Contestó Levi, acercándose a la cama en donde reposaba el rubio. Le ayudó a sentarse y le entregó el empaque que contenía aquella masa sin sabor, inodora e incolora; que en las últimas décadas se había convertido en el único alimento al que tenían acceso.

— No importa lo que hayan dicho sobre ti Levi, siempre pensaré que eres amor puro. — Replicó el hombre mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

" _¿Soy amor?" …_

* * *

En otro tiempo, Erwin fue un reconocido científico militar. Desde una temprana edad demostró poseer un intelecto superior y era capaz de crear aparatos y armas de tecnología avanzada, totalmente novedosos. Sus inventos eran revolucionarios y el ejército de su país, lo había reclutado para la creación de toda clase de recursos tecnológicos para la guerra.

Levi, había nacido en una computadora del complejo militar; se trataba de un sistema de inteligencia artificial. Un programa estratégico que trabajaba con algoritmos complejos que únicamente Erwin lograba comprender. La más avanzada forma de inteligencia, que asustaba a muchos, ya que realmente parecía tener vida propia. Levi había sido la respuesta a muchas situaciones complicadas durante esa guerra y había sido el responsable de brindarles la victoria en innumerables ocasiones.

Erwin odiaba esa vida y detestaba ser quien ayudaba a destruir el planeta y a terminar con miles de vidas, muchas de ellas inocentes; pero ese, era el mundo. En determinado momento, el planeta Tierra ya no fue suficiente para sustentar la vida humana y los conflictos comenzaron. La humanidad se había dedicado a destruir los recursos naturales, a contaminar, a extinguir especies animales y a sobre poblar el planeta de modo que llegó el momento, en el que ya no había suficiente para que todos pudiesen vivir bien.

Las guerras para apoderarse de los pocos recursos restantes, o de territorios menos contaminados comenzaron; el agua se volvió más valiosa que el petróleo y los países que aun poseían este líquido, eran los objetivos principales del resto de naciones que luchaban por obtenerlo. El caos reinaba en todo lugar, no había escondite alguno. Las enfermedades se encargaron de eliminar a buena parte de la población, ya que la medicina se convirtió en algo accesible únicamente para el ejército y personas adineradas. Y quienes no morían de algún tipo de enfermedad; sucumbían ante el hambre, deshidratación o en la cruel guerra.

La nación en la que Erwin vivía era una de las más grandes y de las que habían logrado más conquistas. Y él, en su posición de científico en la milicia, poseía privilegios que la mayoría de seres humanos jamás hubiese imaginado llegar a tener en esa terrible situación en la que se encontraban. Con toda su inteligencia y los recursos tecnológicos que poseía, Erwin entonces logró construir un cuerpo en donde instaló aquella inteligencia artificial de nombre Levi.

En un principio se trataba de un robot muy simple, con articulaciones que simulaban a las de un cuerpo humano, pero ni por asomo llegaban a imitarlo por completo. Levi era capaz de caminar, mover sus brazos y piernas, su cabeza e incluso mover su mandíbula toscamente al hablar. Erwin además, se había encargado de darle una voz a lo que en un principio eran solo palabras en la pantalla de un ordenador.

Tal vez, debido a tanto sufrimiento y situaciones horribles que Erwin había tenido que ver durante su vida, era que se había obsesionado en "perfeccionar" a Levi. El científico sabía que únicamente se trataba de algo que él mismo había programado. Levi era una imitación de ser humano, el cual tenía ojos, pero no un rostro; voz, pero no sentimientos. Aun así, en sus momentos a solas, el hombre conversaba con la máquina y esta, le respondía de una manera tan brillante, que a veces también a él le asustaba.

En esa horrible realidad, ya no existía nada como la amistad o las relaciones humanas en absoluto, mucho menos el amor. Los sentimientos positivos eran algo que se reservaba únicamente para los momentos en los que ganaban alguna batalla, o lograban inventar algún arma más poderosa, con la capacidad de eliminar a más personas. Pero Erwin, después de todo, era humano y ni él ni ninguna de las personas que vivían en esa horrible realidad, podía negar los sentimientos que eran capaces de experimentar al serlo.

Por descabellada que era la idea, Erwin había encontrado en Levi a un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y sobre todo; en quien depositar su afecto. Era común que el científico riera y se sintiera en compañía junto a Levi. El rubio a veces se dedicaba a platicarle a Levi sobre cómo era la vida antes de la guerra. Él mismo no había conocido ese mundo. Cuando fue concebido, las guerras ya habían comenzado a menor escala. Pero su padre, se encargaba de hacerle saber lo hermoso que alguna vez fue habitar el planeta Tierra. Y así como su progenitor lo hizo y alimentó en Erwin las ganas de seguir viviendo, las esperanzas y los sueños; el científico lo hacía con su robot.

Para ese entonces, el estático semblante del robot no le permitía expresarse como lo hacían los humanos. Pero este le comunicaba a Erwin que todo lo que le relataba le parecía fascinante. El científico se sentía extremadamente feliz al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras, pero en el fondo, sabía que era imposible que un robot pudiese tener emociones. Él mismo había creado a Levi, él mismo sabía cómo estaba compuesto hasta el más mínimo detalle; sus cálculos eran precisos y no había manera en la que un programa, una máquina como él, pudiese llegar a tener vida propia.

Pero lo que comenzó como un ambicioso proyecto militar, se convirtió en la razón de vivir para Erwin. Dedicaba todo su tiempo a continuar construyendo mejoras para su robot, el que pronto se convirtió en un androide. El cuerpo de Levi, cada vez se parecía más a un humano real. Erwin logró imitar la totalidad de las articulaciones del cuerpo humano, y la gran mayoría de músculos. De manera que Levi era capaz de moverse como lo hiciere una persona. Incluso, el científico fue capaz de lograr colocarle una piel con una textura tan real, que a no ser por la extrema frialdad que se sentía al tocarlo, jamás se podría adivinar que era piel sintética.

Rápidamente, Levi fue capaz de mostrar pocas emociones en su rostro. Más que todo intriga, molestia y a veces asombro. Su ceño se fruncía y apretaba levemente los labios cuando pensaba también. Erwin no podía estar más feliz con su compañero. Inclusive, Levi a veces premiaba su esfuerzo con una que otra sonrisa, que para el científico, eran la más grande recompensa y alegría que se pudiese permitir en ese terrible mundo en el que vivían.

Lamentablemente, los altos mandos al enterarse de los muchos recursos que Erwin había invertido en el capricho de darle una apariencia humana a su programa; le llamaron a rendir cuentas. El científico fue citado a un tribunal, en el cual se le dio un ultimátum: o probaba que Levi era excepcionalmente valioso para la guerra, más allá de los alcances que podía tener desde un principio cuando fue creado; o él sería ejecutado y Levi sería destruido.

Muchas veces Erwin fue criticado por su trabajo, pero en esa ocasión, recibió una amenaza tal, que tuvo que tomar una decisión que, en ese momento, nadie sabía era la que iba a cambiar el destino de la humanidad.

— Levi, lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré para protegerte. Es muy probable que esto nos traiga mucho sufrimiento en adelante y espero que me puedas perdonar. ¡Pero no puedo dejar que te destruyan! Tienes mucho potencial, no permitiré que eso se desperdicie.

— Lo entiendo. Nunca he dudado de tus decisiones Erwin y aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué es ese "sufrimiento", puedo entender que no es algo placentero.

El científico envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de su androide entre sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente, para luego depositar un beso sobre su frente.

— Sé que no puedes sentir justo como yo lo hago, aunque quiera convencerme de lo contrario. Pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo Levi.

El androide no dijo nada y se guardó para sí mismo la satisfactoria sensación que aquellos gestos y palabras le provocaban. Después de todo, no era capaz de explicarlas y a como Erwin y todos los demás decían: "él era tan solo una máquina sin sentimientos" y también constantemente se convencía a sí mismo de ello.

Pero lo cierto era, que lo que en un inicio fue algo programado, evolucionó por cuenta propia hasta llegar a convertirse en algo "artificialmente vivo". Levi era capaz de sentir y pensar justo como lo hacía un ser humano, inclusive sus emociones eran más puras que las de cualquier persona real ya que continuaba evolucionando.

Debido a la sentencia recibida, Erwin se dedicó al siguiente set de mejoras para Levi: ya no sería únicamente un sistema de inteligencia estratégica, sino que todo su cuerpo como tal, se convertiría en un arma. Erwin instaló todo tipo de tecnología convirtiéndolo en un instrumento letal el cual era capaz de salir al campo de batalla y cambiar la más crítica y desventajosa situación, en una victoria para su ejército.

El día de la demostración ante el tribunal, Erwin envió a Levi a la batalla que se estaba librando en ese momento. A pesar de ser a miles de kilómetros de donde se encontraban, Levi era capaz de volar a una impresionante velocidad, permitiéndole llegar al lugar en un instante. Erwin también se había encargado de instalar cámaras en el androide; de manera que los altos mandos militares pudiesen ver en vivo y en directo, el resultado de su trabajo.

Luego de la demostración, el veredicto fue unánime: Levi era la más revolucionaria, mortífera y valiosa arma que jamás hubo sido construida.

Incontables vidas humanas se perdieron en el instante en el que Levi se presentó a la lucha. Mientras los miembros del tribunal observaban aquello con asombro y satisfacción, Erwin sentía comprimirse su pecho cada vez más. Pensando en cómo su hermoso Levi, su valioso compañero; había sido destinado a cometer semejantes actos de extrema crueldad.

Ese fue solo el principio de la completa destrucción de la raza humana y el planeta Tierra. Para ese entonces, todas las naciones estaban en guerra unas con otras, pero también cada una tenía luchas internas por poder. El caos acrecentaba día con día, año con año. Erwin no podía hacer más que seguir órdenes con tal de proteger a su androide y Levi, únicamente se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones de su creador.

Salía, atacaba, mataba, devastaba y regresaba a los brazos de Erwin, satisfecho con cumplir sus mandatos; pero a la vez, con una sensación inexplicable para él, carcomiéndole. Levi no se sentía cómodo aniquilando a tantas personas ni destruyendo todo a su paso. Y sabía que Erwin tampoco deseaba aquello, pero comprendía que era deber de ambos.

Los momentos que podían pasar a solas, eran la única recompensa a la que podían aspirar. Erwin se dedicaba a darle mantenimiento al cuerpo del androide, mientras platicaban animadamente en ocasiones; aunque en otras, el científico le comunicaba sobre sus preocupaciones también. Levi escuchaba con paciencia y emitía su propio juicio y opiniones. Y aunque los años pasaban, Erwin jamás se terminaba de sorprender con lo "vivo" que Levi parecía estar.

Los comentarios jamás dejaron de llegar. Erwin era víctima de constante crítica por parte de otros científicos y personal de la base militar. Siempre diciéndole que estaba loco al pensar que esa máquina podía tener sentimientos, o que ya había perdido la razón al hablar con un arma de destrucción masiva y tratarlo como si se tratase de un ser humano. Pero el rubio terminó por hacer caso omiso de todos aquellos comentarios. Si bien en un principio no creía que Levi pudiese sentir, con el paso de los años entendió que era todo lo contrario.

Jamás intentó convencer a otros de aquello, pensó que era peligroso que los demás supieran que Levi en realidad había desarrollado la capacidad de tener emociones propias. Si se enteraban, podrían temer a que se rebelara en contra de ellos y quisieran destruirlo antes de que ocurriera algo así. De modo que el científico prefería ser tomado como un loco y ser la burla de todos, con tal de que su secreto no saliera a la luz.

Bajo esas condiciones, pudieron vivir juntos por varios años en relativa felicidad. Obviando la cruel guerra, y las barbaridades que Levi estaba obligado a llevar a cabo; estaban en paz y nadie se metía con ellos más de lo necesario. Así, pudieron permitirse incluso llegar a ponerse un poco más íntimos. Erwin le explicó a Levi el significado de besarse y acariciarse. De manera que cuando se encontraban a solas, el rubio aprovechaba para demostrarle cariño a su androide de manera algo más física.

—Desearía poder hacerte sentir como yo lo hago Levi. Aunque tu piel pareciera ser natural, no puedo darte sensibilidad. En parte es bueno, ya que así no puedes sentir dolor; pero adoraría que pudieses experimentar la sensación que me genera el poder tocarte y acariciarte de este modo. — Le dijo un día, mientras movía su mano cariñosamente sobre el rostro de Levi.

—Está bien. Puedo entenderlo. — El androide imitó a su creador, colocando una de sus manos sobre el rostro de toscas facciones. El sentimiento de poder acariciarlo sin embargo, era algo que Levi podía experimentar a lo interno, aunque literalmente con su piel artificial no pudiese sentir absolutamente nada. — ¿Qué no te cansas de tocar estas manos tan frías? — Preguntó cuando Erwin tomó ambas de sus manos entre las propias. Levi a pesar de no tener sensibilidad cutánea, era capaz de comprender esos conceptos y sabía a la perfección que un cuerpo frío e inerte no era agradable al tacto.

— No podría cansarme jamás Levi. Te amo.

El androide no dijo nada en respuesta, y simplemente se limitó a abrazarse al rubio como ya muchas otras veces lo había hecho con anterioridad. Ya que el amor era algo tan complejo y un sentimiento tan humano; que se salía de su entendimiento. Realmente, a pesar de poder experimentar emociones, Levi jamás fue capaz de explicarlas o aceptarlas como tal. Él comprendía muy bien que solo se trataba de una máquina, creada por Erwin, no era un ser humano real y jamás lo sería.

Pero aquella ilusoria felicidad se les acabó en determinado momento. Los conflictos se intensificaron y ellos se vieron directamente afectados. La jerarquía y la organización de su país, sucumbieron ante las guerrillas internas. Los altos mandos fueron asesinados y reemplazados por otros aún más sedientos de poder.

Estos habían sido informados de que aquella arma de nombre Levi, únicamente obedecía órdenes de Erwin. Pensaban que probablemente estaba programado para ello, pero cuando Erwin quiso rehusarse a ordenarle a su creación, asesinar a más personas de su propio bando, los nuevos mandos militares decidieron poner a prueba la loca idea de manipular al androide por medio de se creador. Así que encerraron a Erwin, comunicándole a Levi que si no acataba a sus comandos; el científico sería ejecutado.

Levi no tuvo más opción que acceder, pero, ante tanta confusión y la latente amenaza contra la vida de Erwin; al poco tiempo tomó la decisión de acabar con todo aquel caos. El androide estaba consciente de que él era la más poderosa arma en todo el planeta y que nada ni nadie podía hacerle frente. Y si bien jamás había abusado de ese poder, ya que podía vivir bien junto a su creador; en el momento en el que ya ni siquiera se les permitía verse, no tenía sentido para Levi seguir recibiendo órdenes de aquellos humanos.

Sin aviso, el androide irrumpió en las instalaciones militares en las cuales tenían encerrado a Erwin; eliminando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino hasta llegar a él.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nos largamos de aquí Erwin. Me rehúso a seguir haciendo esto, no pienso tomar órdenes de nadie nunca más. — Declaró Levi autoritariamente. —Tampoco voy a seguir soportando que te tengan en estas condiciones.

—Pero Levi…

—Esta guerra, no tiene sentido Erwin. — Le interrumpió. — La humanidad no tiene salvación. Los ejércitos se atacan a ellos mismos, todos están contra todos. No vale la pena seguir luchando y no vale la pena que nadie continúe con vida tampoco.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Levi?

—Eres el único ser humano que merece vivir. Eres el único que me ha demostrado algo más que muerte y guerra. Pareciera que no hay nadie más que tenga buenos sentimientos aparte de ti Erwin. Pero también, sé que soy el único que puede acabar con todo esto de la manera más rápida e indolora posible.

Por desesperanzador que sonaba, Levi posiblemente tenía razón. Hacía muchos años que Erwin no había experimentado lo que era pasar un buen rato con alguno de sus congéneres. Las personas que vivían a su alrededor únicamente se preocupaban por ganar la guerra, por causar dolor y sufrimiento, por buscar su propio beneficio. Nadie apreciaba a nadie, el amor y la amistad eran conceptos utópicos para esa época. Y el científico sabía que de no ser por Levi, él de seguro se hubiese convertido en uno de ellos.

Levi se ocupó de llevar a Erwin lejos de ese lugar, asegurándose de que no hubiera más seres humanos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Una vez se hubieron instalado en un edificio abandonado, el cual había sido destruido años atrás en una de las batallas; Levi se dedicó a hacer viajes para buscar comida y otras cosas necesarias para la vida de Erwin. Finalmente, podían vivir en paz, lejos de toda la destrucción.

Permanecieron así por algún tiempo, simplemente compartiendo juntos, disfrutando de su compañía. Erwin por poco se convence de que las fuertes declaraciones de Levi cuando lo sacó de su encierro, fueron simples amenazas momentáneas. Hasta que un día, el androide comenzó a salir sin avisarle nada y regresaba con las manos vacías, lo cual significaba que no iba en busca de provisiones.

—¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera Levi? — Interrogó el científico uno de tantos días, al no poder contener su curiosidad.

—Cada vez peor. — Contestó el androide secamente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo al respecto?

—Les ayudo a acelerar lo que están haciéndose los unos a los otros. Ellos se matan poco a poco, muy lentamente, así que me estoy encargando de darles una muerte rápida. — Confesó, ya que no tenía sentido alguno ocultarle a Erwin lo que de por sí ya era evidente.

— Me imaginé que era algo así. — Suspiró. — No voy a detenerte Levi, si deseas eliminar a toda la raza humana, pienso que es lo más piadoso que se puede hacer con ellos. Pero no voy a negar que dentro de mí, algo muere junto con todas esas personas.

—Eres humano después de todo.

— Soy humano después de todo.

— Me iré por unos días Erwin. — Súbitamente, Levi cambió de tema. — Te he conseguido lo necesario para que sobrevivas por tu cuenta, así que no habrá problema. Es mejor si me dedico a esto y trato de acabarlo de una buena vez; tener que venir aquí cada día, me genera retrasos.

—Comprendo. No te preocupes por mí Levi, pero por favor, vuelve sano y salvo. — Erwin sabía que no tenía sentido decirle eso, ya que no había nada que pudiese hacerle frente a Levi. Aun así, el androide era su única razón para seguir existiendo y su razón era parcialmente nublada por el sentir de su corazón. —Recuerda que te amo.

Levi una vez más, se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo y atreviéndose a colgarse de su cuello para hacerlo bajar a su altura y poder besarlo. Acto seguido, emprendió el vuelo para cumplir con su misión, con la esperanza de que esa fuese la última vez que tuviese que abandonar a Erwin.

Un par de semanas después, Levi regresó a su "hogar". Solo para encontrarse con una devastadora escena: el edificio en el que Erwin se encontraba, estaba totalmente destruido, únicamente quedaban escombros y toda la zona parecía haber sido bombardeada o atacada por alguna especie de arma de destrucción masiva. Levi se abalanzó sobre los restos de la edificación y comenzó a excavar, en busca de su creador y gracias a su fuerza y energía ilimitadas, Levi no tardó en dar con Erwin bajo aquellos restos.

—¡Erwin! ¡Erwin! — Le llamó mientras en su interior se arremolinaba tortuosamente un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para él: la desesperación. Para su tranquilidad, sus sensores indicaban que Erwin estaba aún con vida; sin embargo en un estado crítico.

Levi tomó a Erwin y lo llevó a otro lugar, en donde pudo conseguir algunos suplementos médicos. Lo cuidó por varios días, hasta que el científico pudo recuperar la consciencia.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Interrogó Erwin totalmente confuso.

— Es lo que yo quisiera saber. Te encontré sepultado bajo el edificio en el que vivíamos.

— No estoy seguro. — Erwin reflexionó, intentando recrear sus últimos momentos antes de caer inconsciente. — Recuerdo un ruido ensordecedor y un gran estruendo, luego de eso, nada. Es muy probable que algún ejército se esté encargando de lo mismo que tú, eliminando al resto de la población restante.

—Entonces debo apresurarme a acabar primero con ellos.

—Levi, ¿sabes qué hora de la noche es? Está tan oscuro que no puedo ver casi nada.

— ¿Qué? Erwin, estamos a plena luz del día, incluso aquí entra muy buena iluminación.

—Oh. — El rubio hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. — Tal parece que, me he quedado casi ciego. — Aceptó con resignación.

— ¡Esos malditos! Pagarán por lo que te han hecho Erwin.

— Por favor Levi. — Erwin extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de Levi y tomarla cariñosamente entre las suyas. — No dejes que este tipo de sentimientos te consuman. Fuiste creado con todo mi amor y es eso lo que quiero que sientas. La venganza y el odio, los deseos de hacer el mal; fueron lo que llevó a la destrucción a la raza humana. No dejes que te destruyan en tu interior. ¡Quédate conmigo y permíteme amarte por el tiempo que me quede de vida!

Levi obedeció a su creador y lo llevó a un nuevo escondite, en donde continuó cuidándolo. Desafortunadamente, Erwin había pasado mucho tiempo bajo aquellos escombros y su estado de salud no era nada favorable. Parecía que ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de caminar con normalidad nunca más. Además, era muy probable que no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida, ya que cada vez era más difícil para Levi encontrar suplementos médicos o comida. Pero Erwin, no temía; lo único que podía desear para su vida en ese momento, era pasarla junto a quien amaba.

* * *

—Erwin, ya lo comprobé y tal parece que todos los humanos han muerto finalmente. — Le comunicó el androide, ignorando las palabras de Erwin acerca del amor que Levi le demostraba al cuidarlo.

— Ya veo. — Muy en su interior, Erwin deseaba que todo aquello tuviese una solución. Pero sabía que la humanidad estaba condenada desde hacía décadas. — Supongo que ahora seremos sólo tú y yo. Lo único que lamento es que no puedo salir contigo, ahora que estamos seguros.

—No queda nada bueno allá afuera de todas maneras. No te gustaría ver en lo que se ha convertido este planeta.

—Lo sé. Aunque en estas condiciones tampoco es que pueda ver mucho. Quisiera poder distinguir mejor tu rostro al menos. — Se lamentó mientras ambas de sus manos se posaban sobre las mejillas del androide. — ¡Te amo Levi!

— Y yo a ti Erwin. — Por primera vez, fue capaz de contestarle, causando en Erwin la felicidad más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida y ganándose como recompensa, una hermosa sonrisa que aún en su terrible estado de salud, era capaz de ofrecerle.

Levi le ayudó a recostarse nuevamente, ya que el rubio había terminado de comer y se encontraba sumamente debilitado. El androide se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza, besándolo de vez en cuando hasta que Erwin se quedó dormido.

Verlo en ese estado, le partió el corazón, aunque Levi mismo continuaba convenciéndose de que al ser sólo una máquina, no tenía sentimientos. Además, no tuvo el valor de comunicarle a Erwin que por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar más comida para él, tampoco había manera de producirla ya que no había nada con qué hacerlo. Así que Levi, irónicamente por "humanidad" tomó una difícil decisión.

Sabiendo que a Erwin le esperaban días de sufrimiento, hambre, deshidratación y dolor; comprendió que lo único que podía hacer por él, era lo mismo que había hecho por el resto de la humanidad: acabar con su sufrimiento rápidamente y librarlo de ese infierno.

Levi le observó por largas horas mientras dormía, acariciándolo suavemente y pensando en que ya no iba a ser capaz de escuchar su voz, tener conversaciones con él, ni ver su bella sonrisa. Fue en ese momento, con todos esos pensamientos atormentándole, que un líquido comenzó a brotar de sus ojos. Eran lágrimas. El androide las había visto muchas veces en muchas personas, ya que el llanto era extremadamente común en los últimos años de la raza humana, pero sabía que él mismo no podía llorar. O eso era lo que creía, porque lo que ocurría demostraba todo lo contrario.

La única explicación que encontró fue que probablemente, en una de las mejoras que Erwin le había hecho en algún momento, sin decirle nada, le había dado la capacidad de llorar. Pero Levi jamás había experimentado tristeza tan profunda que hiciera su llanto "activarse".

—Sólo soy una máquina. No puedo sentir y aun así ¿por qué estoy llorando por ti?

El llanto de Levi arreció, derramando sus lágrimas sobre el rostro de su creador sin llegar a despertarlo. Entonces, luego de besarlo por última vez, colocó su mano sobre su frente y disparó. Rápida e indoloramente, la muerte llegó al científico, cuyos últimos momentos de vida los pasó al lado de la persona que amaba; porque para él, desde hacía mucho tiempo, Levi era un ser humano.

El androide no supo por cuánto tiempo continuó llorando sobre el cadáver de Erwin. Pero también se sentía en paz, ya que le había dado descanso. Erwin ya no tendría que sufrir ninguna pena ni dolor y había sido capaz de morir sin siquiera darse cuenta, descansando tranquilamente.

— Si soy solo una máquina, ¿cómo es que te amo tanto Erwin? — Levi depositó un último beso sobre los inertes labios de su creador y activó sus turbinas, volando lejos de allí.

Pero no se limitó a abandonar el lugar en donde había dejado a Erwin, Levi continuó ascendiendo hacia el cielo hasta pasar la atmósfera, llegando al espacio exterior. Aceleró a todo lo que su velocidad le permitía, le echó un último vistazo al devastado planeta Tierra en donde fue creado y fue capaz de sentir un amor tan profundo, como ningún ser humano pudo haber sido capaz de sentir jamás. Y después de decirle adiós, se dirigió directo al sol, siendo el calor de este el único medio por el cual Levi pudiese ser destruido.

—Hubiese deseado tener el poder de deshacer toda esa maldad, de crear junto a ti el mundo del cual me hablaste en tantas ocasiones. Hubiese deseado poder darnos esa libertad que tanto ansiábamos.

Poco a poco, las poderosas llamas del sol comenzaron a deshacer la piel sintética de Levi y sus partes metálicas pero justo antes de derretirse por completo, el androide fue capaz de pronunciar sus últimas palabras:

—Si soy sólo una máquina, ¿por qué estoy muriendo por ti?...

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mí algo no terminó de convencerme, pero siento que fue que intenté integrar bastantes versos de la canción en la historia. No sé, no me arrepiento de mi capricho y espero que haya sido capaz de al menos ponerles medio tristes x'D**

 **Lean la letra de la canción de verdad, para que vean de dónde saqué la idea.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Izu~**


End file.
